


Roll Me Away

by Fenrirs_Maw



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenrirs_Maw/pseuds/Fenrirs_Maw
Summary: After a devastating loss Yang sets off to find herself while Ruby struggles to find herself
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Roll Me Away

Tai was dead.

It was a simple enough fact to say but to comprehend the sheer weight his death would have on the course of two young women's lives is insurmountable. The two women in question would be his daughters and the tale of love and death. Triumph and tragedy Death and life.

“It was a somber and quaint funeral. Only close friends and family were in attendance per Tai's wishes. I don't really remember much of it. I remember putting him in the ground though. It's probably the most sobering thing I've ever done and I lost my arm. I’m worried about Ruby though, she has been very withdrawn and her smile is nonexistent. I expected that but she won’t even eat…..it's like she is catonic. I hope she snaps out of it soon, at least before I leave for culinary school.” Yang said while sitting in the over crowded bar. Her best friend, and fellow fitness nut, Pyrrha listened intently waiting for Yang to finish her drink.

As Yang went to order another drink Pyrrha stopped her. “I think that you have had enough Yang. It's late and you work tomorrow.” Pyrrha softly said before adding “I’m worried about you, I know Tai’s death hit you all hard but maybe it's time to stop running and actually grieve.” Yang just glared as she had nothing to say before looking away in shame. “Maybe you are right P.”

After parting with Pyrrha, Yang went out to her motorcycle, Bumblebee, and started the trek home. As she came to an on-ramp to the highway she stopped. She looked longingly down the westbound highway before texting Pyrrha that she was leaving and didn’t know when she would return and to please watch Ruby. Then Bumblebee’s motor roared to life as Yang flew down the highway like a bat out of hell.

Weiss Schnee was a great many things but a little known fact about her was that she was quite the gear head. It's true she loved the freedom her custom blue antique 2015 Kawasaki H2R afforded her. It was the only time she didn't feel trapped in a gold gilded cage surrounded by snakes and yes men. It has only been 6 months since her father was removed as CEO of Schnee Dust Company and she has made more progress than she thought. As such she is taking a small vacation to visit all of the mines in Vale to ensure her policies are being followed.  
Weiss shook her head, clearing it of these thoughts as she pulled into a parking spot at the small locally owned diner. Kicking the kickstand into place she looked around the parking lot and took in the family vehicles and the occasional truck before she laid eyes on a completely custom motorcycle painted yellow and black. Scoffing at the choice of colors she couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship of the bike before heading inside for a much needed coffee and a break from the chill autumn Valese air. 

Blake Belladonna was furious as she read the message over one last time. After shutting her eyes and taking several deep steadying breaths she looked to Pyrrha and quietly and calmly asked "How could she just up and leave." Pyrrha just sighed. "I mean really her sister is nearly catatonic and she just leaves. Ya know what I'm calling her."  
"I already tried calling. She turned her phone off." Pyrrha told Blake matter of factly. "Something she probably picked up from you."  
Blake winced before responding, "That was a low blow P. How did Ruby take the news?"  
"I actually haven't told her, "Pyrrha said after a moment of contemplation. "I was hoping you would go with me?"  
"I don't know Pyrrha," Blake said with a sigh, "you're right I tend to run from problems and Ruby needs someone who will stay."  
"She does and that's why I'm asking you." Pyrrha said with an impish smile.  
"Alright fine. We should probably head over now though. Best not to keep her waiting."  
"We aren't mad at you for leaving just so you know. We understand why you left. We just wished you would have told us." Pyrrha told Blake as she grabbed her hand.  
Blakes only response was to kiss Pyrrha's hand.

Ruby ran through the woods as though hell was on her heels. Her pack felt heavier and heavier the further she ran from her home. Home like I can even call it that anymore. It's best I leave now before I cause any more pain. I'm sorry Pyrrha and Blake but it's for the best. I'll only cause you more pain.  
As she was stuck in her musings she nearly missed the sound of her phone going off. Checking to see who messaged her she was surprised to see so many messages asking where she was already. As her resolve started to fall away she came across a picture of her family. It was a stereotypical family portrait with Tai, Ruby, and Yang. She remembered the day it was taken. It was a nightmare. The power went out and they tried to force Tai to reschedule until Blake and Pyrrha showed up. After all who could say no to the Chief of Menagerie's daughter and a world famous athlete. She shut her phone off. They deserve so much better than me. I'm a cancer that feeds on happiness and joy and leaves misery and pain in my wake. No one else deserves to suffer because I'm around. Not anymore. That's why I'm leaving. Maybe now they can move on and be with someone who deserves them. With that thought Ruby continued on her path.


End file.
